


Mine

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINE!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Looking down at the peaceful beautiful naked body that was lying next to me. As I stroked the back of my hand over his face I started to wonder what I have done to desire this beautiful man who should have better than me. 

Some of his bangs had fallen across his face make him look even more beautiful, all the men I have been with could never make up for being able to love to pleasure him. They way he looked the was he speaks the way he laughs or giggle just wants to make my heart explode, they way he walk makes me feel like just being with I gunna die. Everything about him is perfect and I'll never want him to change.

I watch him as he sleeps, I know I sound like a stalker but I can help it he looks so adorable when his sleeps. Slowly I watch as he moves around and snuggles into my side. I look down into his green eyes which you could get lost in.

"Mine" I say rapping my arms around his waist as he let out one of his sexy chuckles which made my heart do about twenty backflips. 

"Yes and your mine" He replied his voice clogged up with sleep which made his voice sound really sexy. 

"I love you Sirius" He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you to Harry" I replied against his lips. Slowly Harry fell back to sleep and I want far of from joining him.


End file.
